


In OUR Bed

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scott McCall mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Derek can be a super softwolf sometimes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	In OUR Bed

The day was just barely starting in Stiles mind when he woke to the smell of something yummy under his nose. He had a hard time choosing to open his eyes from his warm spot under the duvet -seriously why is this such a comfortable bed, it is so obnoxious.- he thinks to himself before something actually touches his nose. Finally opening one eye he sees the offending object, it was a slice of bacon, Stiles looks up to the other person leaning over him “Did you really just coerce me awake by putting bacon under my nose.” Derek stares at the other boy before flopping back on his side of the bed.

“You would have slept for another two hours if I didn’t, and I made something for you. So wake up.” As Derek was talking Stiles was repositioning himself to a sitting position. After he gets sat up Derek is handing him a plate full of food, it looked delicious, honestly Stiles felt bad for the rest of the pack because Stiles is one of the only people Derek will go all out with food for. In Stiles’ opinion Derek's cooking was top of the charts, though maybe it just tastes so good because he wasn’t the one who had to cook it.

Stiles takes the plate and places it on his lap, he watches as the older man takes a plate of the side table and does the same before reaching over again and grabbing a mug which Stiles is beyond grateful for cause he can’t function without a daily -hourly- dose of caffeine. “Thank you handsome, you know me so well. I love when we have breakfast in your bed.” Derek stops mid fork to mouth before clearing his throat and taking the bite of food.

Stiles is just about to take a bite of his bacon when a black velvet box is set beside him, Stiles has seen boxes like this before, mostly on the tv but also in real life though only once and that was when he helped Scott pick out an engagement ring. Stiles mouth hangs open before looking at the man with beautifully scruffy hair -Seriously how does he always look so ruggedly handsome Stiles thinks to himself.

“Open the damn box Stiles.” Derek grumbles out at his younger companion. “I wanted to wait just a little longer but I hate when you call this my bed.” This time it was softly spoken to the hyperactive boy. Though he wasn’t really a boy anymore, he had graduated from his college, he came home to work at the precinct with his father. Little did he know that Derek was also going to start helping out the Sheriff on cases as well, so now he didn’t only work with his father but his boyfriend as well.

Stiles reached out to the velvet black box and slowly opened it, his heart speeds up and he really wished he could play it off a little that he wasn’t so beyond excited to see the shiny metal in the box “Wait really?” He glances up to the other man in the room “Der, I need you to explain what exactly you mean by this.”

“Move in with me, make this official. We already spend every night here unless your father isn’t home. And no offence but, I really find it weird when we are doing it in your childhood bedroom.” Stiles can’t stop the huge smile that is spreading across his face at Derek's words. His head nods yes because he can't get his brain to form words so Derek does it for him “Good, because I enjoy having breakfast in  _ our _ bed.”


End file.
